pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's
Description PewDiePie uploaded the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's on August 22, 2014. In the video, he completed the first night, but was not able to make it past the second night. While the characters have canon names, Pewdie gave them their own names due to not knowing about the official ones. Ruben (Sometimes called "Rudolph" and "Rupert") Officially known as "Bonnie the Bunny" in the game. Bonnie is one of the haunted animatronics that roams around the pizzeria at night. Curiously, Bonnie has the ability to teleport to any location in the building, and has a habit of appearing in the janitor's closet near the left side of the office, prompting Pewdie to say, "Tom Cruise, get out of the closet." Despite Pewdie often teasing him, Bonnie actually happens to scare him the most (ex. when Bonnie killed Pewdie for the first time, causing him to scream hysterically). Bonnie is typically the first robot to move, and he will always approach from the West Hall. He has a habit of appearing at the door very often, and leaving quickly. Bonnie can be seen staring at the player when he is spotted outside the doorway by the light. He is also the only character that will appear in the Backstage area. Whenever Bonnie has snuck into the office, the left door and light will no longer function. If the player pulls up the monitor and then puts it down, Bonnie will attack, ending the game. Åsa Officially known as "Chica the Chicken" in the game. Chica haunts the pizzeria at night, along with the other three animatronics. She is often mistaken for a duck, due to her bill and yellow coloring. Chica is usually the second robot to move, after Bonnie (except for Night 3, where Chica usually leaves first), and will always appear in the East Hall side of the building. She appears at the door less often than Bonnie, but will usually stay longer to steal more of the player's power. Chica can be seen looking through The Office's window when she is spotted outside the doorway by the light. Whenever she has snuck into the office, the right door and light will stop functioning. If the player pulls up the monitor and then puts it away, Chica will attack, resulting in a Game Over. Steve Officially known as "Foxy the Pirate" in the game. Foxy is an animatronic fox that resides in Pirate Cove, unlike the other three that start out on the stage. While he is not officially introduced until Night 2, he is capable of appearing on the first night, but will not do so before 4 a.m. Foxy is unique in that he does not wander around the pizzeria as the others do. Instead, he will start out behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and, if the player watches him on the camera too much or to less, Foxy will leave the Pirate Cove. If the player view the West Hall cam, he can be seen rushing down the hallway. If the player failed to close the door, he/she will lose the night. Pewdie seems to hate Foxy the most, as he is typically the hardest character to keep an eye on. Titty Officially known as "Freddy Fazbear", the title character of the game. Freddy is a large brown bear that wanders the haunted pizzeria at night. Unlike Bonnie and Chica, Freddy remains inactive on the first two nights. He will not leave the stage unless the player runs out of power. On Night 3 and onwards, he will begin to leave the stage, but will never move until after Bonnie and Chica have left. Amazingly, Freddy only can be seen in the dark area of the pizzeria " I heard he becomes '''a lot more active in the dark' though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"'' A special thing is, Freddy will attack as soon as he get inside The Office, despite the player doesn't pull up the Monitor (the tablet). This trait is also shared with Foxy. If the player runs out of power, the building will go dark with only a little amount of light left, and Freddy will appear at the left door, playing "Toreador March," with his face lighting up. After the song ends, The Office will be completely black, Freddy will seemingly disappear for a few moments before jumping in front of the player's face and ending the game. Therefore, Freddy is the only animatronic who has 2 jumpscares. If the player stands still (doesn't move the camera or "play dead") while Freddy is playing his song, there is a chance of him playing a longer version of it, buying the player more time for the clock to turn to 6 a Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a secret animatronic. He appears to be a golden-yellow recolor of Freddy Fazbear with a lack of eyes. While he is not discussed in the game, there is a lot of speculation surrounding the character. It is popularly believed that he is an older version of Freddy. Golden Freddy is seen in the office after a series of events are triggered. When viewing CAM 2B, there is a chance that a poster hanging on the wall (which changes from time to time) will display a close-up image of Golden Freddy's face. If the player puts down the tablet without changing to another camera, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them in the office. He will kill the player shortly thereafter; the only way to avoid this is to quickly pull up the tablet, or by alternative, after seeing the poster, switch to another camera before putting down the monitor. Golden Freddy will disappear after either of these two methods are executed. When Golden Freddy kills the player, the game will crash rather than returning to the start menu. Strangely, when Golden Freddy appears in the office, he has the appearance of a slumped over corpse. Trivia *When starting the game for the first time, the player is shown a loading screen which displays a newspaper ad outlining the job. It states that the player makes $120 a week, which amounts to about $4.71/hr. Pewds states that the nightguard can be a Mexican (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-iGQXhtHOw) Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Games With Deaths